SILENT SCREAM
by tatty ted
Summary: A girl is brought into A&E, her injuries consistent with a fight. The only trouble is, she refuses to reveal what happened, where she's hurt or even her name. Meanwhile, a Detective Inspector is found with a stab wound to the chest in the hospital toilets. Are the two cases related? - —Baz/OC.
1. CHAPTER I

ϟ

* * *

**SILENT SCREAM**  
_tell me where your sleeping at night._

* * *

She's sick to death being used as his sick little sex toy, his pawn. He's powerful, not like her. She's weak. He's got authority. She hasn't. She knows she's trapped in a world of silence, a world with no meaning, no hope, no colour.

A black and white world, another statistic lost in the care system. She doesn't know how long it's been going on for, to her it feels like forever. She's caught, forever, in his grasp and she can't, she can't leave or move on because he'll find her.

He's powerful, she's isn't. He's strong, she's weak.

She gasps as her back collides against the wall, his hand on her arm; "Remember what I said," he whispers to her as he stucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "nobody will believe you if you say a word."

"I'm not scared of you," she whispers. She knows it's pointless to tell herself because the truth is _— she is. _She's scared. More scared than she wants to tell herself but she knows him, she sees the good side and the bad side. She knows what he's capable off and she has to keep him sweat.

Otherwise she'll be the one to end up in a river somewhere, after all nobody would miss a care kid right?

"Tonight, at six, you know what to do." He kisses her, caresses her cheek with his other hand and she pushes him away. She hates how he uses her, makes her feel cheap and nasty and like a prostitute, "Leave me alone."

It happens too quickly before she can stop him. He grabs her by the chin, whispers that she's silly for talking to him like that and slaps her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, what's going to happen next is normal. It's like water of a duck's back, she doesn't know any different.

/

She pulls on her clothes, goosebumps up her arms and legs. She's shaking, her fingers are like ice and she slides on her underwear. She's been sick four times, a pile of vomit beside her that she's careful not to step in.

His beating's and abuse always made her sick to her stomach. Physically her body ached and she knew they'd be bruises tomorrow. He wasn't one of those _gentle_ abusers, hell no, he'd mark her until she knew she was his and only his.

She fumbles with the elastic band on her wrist and ties her hair up. She doesn't know what she looks like but she knows she looks a mess, she always did. She was one of those girls that never made an effort and looked horrible, she hated the way she was.

She cries out in pain and clutches her stomach. Pain ripples through her stomach, a stabbing pain and a stranger across the road edges towards her. She doesn't know what to do at this teenager who's obviously in some sort of pain and distress.

"Are you alright?"

The teenager nods, makes eye contact with the stranger and smiles slightly; "I'm fine—" she grits her teeth in pain as another sharp pain tears through her stomach. The woman concerned decides she'd like to be on the safe side and decides to call an ambulance.

/

All she remembers is sitting on the kerb, throwing up and someone rubbing her back. She's dazed, confused and agitated because she knows if she doesn't meet him at six, she'll be dead. She'll be buried in a shallow grave somewhere on the M6.

She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and listens as the sirens get closer and closer. She doesn't want to go to hospital, she doesn't need to go to hospital. She can self-medicate with a bottle of vodka and some pills, the pain will go, she won't notice it.

"No, you've got to stay." She sits back on the kerb as she listens to the woman who found her. The ambulance goes nearer and nearer to them and it finally stops. A man and a woman get out and she closes her eyes, she's decided she won't talk. If she doesn't talk, it won't take as long as she'll be able to meet him at six.

"Are you with her?" The male's voice asks the woman but she shakes her head, "No, I found her."

"Has she said anything?"

"Nothing."

Liz knelt down in front of the girl. Instinct told her the girl was scared of something and most likely running away. She'd been in a fight of some sort, "I'm Liz, can you tell me your name?"

Silence, "Can you tell me where it hurts?"

Silence again. She chewed the skin around her thumbnail, shaking in the cold wind. She felt sick again and she took a couple of deep breaths. She did not want to be sick again. Please not sick again, please not sick again. She turned her head to the side and threw up,

"It's alright sweetie, it's going to be okay."

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite/alert or even read, please leave a review:3


	2. CHAPTER II

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**.  
_do you think you're better off alone?_

* * *

"We're taking you to Holby City, okay?"

She's sat in the back of the ambulance, a blue blanket wrapped around her shoulders. It's slightly warmer in the ambulance but she still refuses to speak. They can't make her, they can't make her talk so she's going to be okay.

The less she has to say, the less time she'll be in hospital right?

They reach the hospital and she still doesn't say a word, even when she's sat in the cubicle. She bites the skin on her lower lip, silently crying through the pain in her stomach, silently praying it's nothing too serious.

"Has she said anything?"

"Nothing not even a whisper."

She knows they're talking about her. She may be mute but she isn't deaf.

"How old would you say she is?"

"Fourteen, fifteen at a push." She wants to leave, in fact she tries too. She edges towards the edge of the bed and she's about to stand up when the curtain opens and a woman walks in. They make eye contact for a split second before she looks down at the bed.

"I'm Baz, can you tell me your name?" She doesn't answer, "It's important that we find out who you are."

Again there's nothing. She won't talk, "Where does it hurt?" Baz asks. There's a pause for a second before she puts a hand on her stomach.

"There?" She nods and Baz explains that she'll have to lift her top up so she can have a better look. She gently lifts up her top to reveal a badly bruised stomach. She doesn't say anything and she touches the side she pointed out.

"Does that hurt?" She doesn't say anything but Baz guesses by the way, she's chewing her lower lip and a tear that's rolled down her cheek; that's the side that's causing her a lot of pain. She removes her hands from her stomach and she pulls her top back down.

She tells her she's going to do an xray and blood tests and the cut to her cheek, she's going to need sutures in. She looks at the young girl again,

"Did someone do this to you? Is that why you're not talking because you're scared." There was a flicker of something in the girl's eyes, fear possibly. Then the girl's quiet again, goes back to biting the skin around her thumb.

Baz takes one last look at her and leaves the cubicle, wondering what could cause a child to be so secretive.

/

"Has she said anything?" It's the first thing Jack asks when he sees Baz. She shakes her head, nothing, zilch. She got the same silent treatment as Josh and Liz when they brought her in, "I guess we'll be calling social services then,"

"What does she seem like to you?"

Baz looks at Jack, "Scared, lost. She's afraid of something, the reluctance to talk, that's her way of coping I guess, why?"

He shakes his head, doesn't say anything and leaves. Baz looks around, sighs deeply and picks up the phone. She's not on the phone for long, well not as long as it could've been and they'd managed to find out that a local teen had gone awol from her carehome in Holby.

She notes down the details, puts down the phone and returns to the cubicle where she was, where Hayley was.

Their eyes met again, only briefly and Baz asks; "Is your name Hayley." She doesn't answer and she continues, "If we know your name, we can help."

She nods. It's quick, too quick that if you were to blink, you'd miss it. Baz nods, that's okay. They've got an ID. They have a name, an address and a telephone number for young Hayley, something they wouldn't have if Hayley wasn't in the care system.

Baz walks closer to her and sits on the edge of the bed, "Hayley, is it okay if I call you Hayley? There's something troubling you isn't there? Anything you say will be confidential so if that's what your worried about, don't be."

She's met by a wall of silence, "If you change your mind, you know where we are."

/

She wants to go home. She wants to leave this place because they're getting too close to the truth. They already know her name, what else do they know? What about him? Does he know she's here, will he be cross?

She can hear them discussing her, _again._

"So we've got a name?"

"Hayley Higgins, fourteen, been missing from Brentwood care home since yesterday afternoon, her social worker's on her way."

Hayley rolled her eyes. Great Lisa, that's all she needed. She pulled her knees to her chest and began to rock backwards and forwards, she hated Lisa! She didn't want Lisa to be here, she didn't want anyone to know she was here because that's when the questions would start.

And she wasn't sure if she could be strong and lie.

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	3. CHAPTER III

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**.  
_i think i've lost myself again._

* * *

The nurse is ever so gentle cleaning the wound and putting in the stitches. She attempts to make small conversation with her but Hayley doesn't answer.

Kate wonders what makes a child so — afraid to talk. Afraid of everyone. Hayley bites her lower lip as she wonders how long it'll be before he's here.

The curtain opens and he stands in front of her. He makes eye contact with the Nurse and Hayley's breathing becomes erratic when it's apparant they know each other. She hates him and the feeling's mutal, he hates her too.

"I'll leave you too alone."

Hayley doesn't understand how she didn't notice that she was afraid of being in his presence. Her breathing is erratic, her heartbeat feels like its beating out of her chest. They make eye contact for a second before he steps towards her,

"You've not said anything have you?"

She shakes her head, how stupid does he think she is?

"Good."

The closer he gets to her, the more afraid she is. Can he hear her heartbeat beating furiously in her chest? She can. It's the only thing that's filling her ears, it's making her sick and her palms are becoming sticky.

He whispers something threatening in her ear, which makes her close her eyes and a tear roll down her cheek. He notices the tear rolling down her left cheek and begins caressing her cheek.

At that moment Kate returns and his personality changes. He's not threatening anymore, he's gentle and kind and the person everyone thinks he is. He looks back at her, smiles warmly and tells her they'll find whoever did this.

He leaves. They're alone again, Kate and Hayley and Hayley wonders why she has to be treated by the one nurse that knows him. She wouldn't believe her, she's just a fucked-up, crazy, care-kid. Nobody believes them, do they?

/

"Has she said anything?"

"Still nothing."

/

When she's alone she decides to go, he's here now and she needs to get away from him. She picks up her jacket off the end of the bed and stands up. She walks towards the curtain and peeps out. Clear.

She keeps her head down and walks into the corridor. She looks left and right and decides to go to the toilets. She thinks she's save there but she isn't because no sooner had she'd gotten there, he appeares.

He laughs. He pushes her into the sinks and tells her she's stupid, "Please Kevin, I can't do this anymore."

"No sweetheart, you can."

There's not much space between the two of them and she takes a deep breath, "Please leave me alone, I don't want to be part of this anymore."

He laughs, "You've got no choice."

"Please," she stops suddenly when he slaps her hard across the face. She gasps and bites her lower lip drawing blood, the slap unexpected. Other times she's too scared to hit back but today she does, she slaps him back across the face.

He laughs again because she's weak and pathetic; "Do that again and you'll be sorry."

She does it again just to prove a point. Just to prove to him she isn't scared, she isn't weak. He grabs a handful of her hair and drags her into a toilet cubicle. She begins to cry when she realises what's coming next, she really is weak and pathetic and stupid.

/

There's a massive pile of blood dripping out of the cubicle door and on the tiles. He's got a knife in his chest and he's dying. She's rocking in the corner of the toilets, half naked and bleeding. She's whispering soothing words to herself that its going to be okay, it's always going to be okay.

She can hear his breathing, its shallow and Hayley's been near enough dead bodies to know he'll be dead soon.

She stands up, she pulls on her clothes and she leaves because this is her only chance to go before he notices.

She leaves the toilets and she's about to leave when Baz, the Doctor from earlier catches her, "There you are, I've been looking for you."

Hayley doesn't answer, she just smiles a little. Baz notices that she's bleeding and that she wasn't earlier and wonders what she's done to herself. She's led back to the cubicle and she sits on the edge of the bed,

"You're bleeding, are you hurt?"

She shakes her head but her jeans tell a different story. There's a crimson patch that keeps getting bigger, "Hayley, you have to be honest with me."

She hears the whispers outside of the cubicle that DI Logan's been found in the toilet, with a knife in his chest. Baz tells her she'll be back in a minute and Hayley nods. The Nurse, Kate comes back and there's silence, apart from what's going on outside.

Hayley's the one to break the silence first, "You know him don't you, DI Logan?"

"Yes, I do." She's surprised really that Hayley's spoken a word, especially as its to mention DI Logan.

"He's a bastard," she says calmly, "he's a bastard and I hope he dies and rots in hell."

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	4. CHAPTER IV

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**.  
_the deeper you cut, the deeper i hurt._

* * *

"Do you know what happened to him?"

She's silent and Kate sighs. She thought she was beginning to get her to open up. There's nothing exchanged between the two for a moment. Hayley's just wondering, debating if she could actually reveal everything, she'd like too.

"I—"

She's about to start a sentence when she finds who's standing in front of her. It's her care worker Lisa. Good, flippin' frizzy-haired, never listens, up her own arse Lisa. The woman she could not stand. Kate senses she doesn't want her here and tells Lisa she'll have to wait in reception.

They're alone again, "Did you see what happened to DI Logan?"

She doesn't answer the question, instead she asks; "Can you find out how he is?"

She nods. As Kate goes to find out how he is, Hayley does another runner. She gets to exactly the same place as earlier and she thinks she's made it but she bumps into a Doctor.

"Hayley," Baz has caught her again, trying to do a runner, "What is it your running from?"

For the second time she'd been at A&E, she speaks, "Nothing, I just need to go, please."

There's something about this place, Baz knows there is. There's something that's unsettling her, making her scared and anxious.

"There's something about being here isn't there? Will you tell me because I might be able to help," Hayley sighs deeply but she nods, even though she knows she won't be able to fix her. The damage is done, he's going to die and she's going to be a murderer.

She sits cross-legged on the bed, fiddling with the thread of the blanket, "I—"

She sighs deeply and makes eye contact; "I'm caught up in something and I can't get out of it."

"Like what?"

"D—" She stops herself from saying it because it's stupid. She'll never, ever understand; "You know what! This is flippin' pointless, just please, let me go!" She gets off the bed but Baz won't let her go that easily, "You can't keep running away from it."

"Why not, he's gonna be dead anyway."

"Who?"

Hayley makes eye contact for a brief second, "The copper, in the toilets, the one who was stabbed. It was me, I did it. You don't understand, I didn't have a choice. It was gonna end in one way, him dead or me. And I don't want to die,"

She can't finish her sentence because she bursts into tears. Baz hugged her tightly, while whispering it would be okay.

/

She'd settled down, managed to stop herself from crying by sucking her thumb and staring into space, "I met him when I was twelve. I was caught bunking off school for a week and it was always him. He told me, he could help me but I had to do something for him."

"What did he make you do?"

"He wanted me to give drugs to people, and try and get information of others. He wanted, you know, sexual favours in return. I did it because I didn't know any better."

"What happened today?"

"I told him I didn't want to do it anymore, be part of this. I want to go to school and I want to do something with my life and I can't if he's constantly there, watching my every step. He—"

"Did he," Baz begins but can't really bring herself to say it. Hayley knows what she's getting at and nods, "Rape me? Yeah he did, twice. The second time, I stabbed him. I'm sorry, I just—"

Tears roll down her cheeks, "He told me nobody would believe me because I'm weak and pathetic. He's got power. That's the one thing he always had over me. He's a Detective and what am I? A messed up care kid, they're never going to believe me."

Baz squeezes her hand reasurringly before she says she'll be back in a minute.

/

"How's the policeman in Resus?"

"Not good, he died five minutes ago."

She turns around and catches the eye of Hayley. Hayley reads her mind and knows that he's dead, he's dead and that's her life gone. She'll be in prison now for twenty-five years for killing a copper, a bent one but that won't matter because he's still a policeman.

"Did she have something to do with it?" Kate asks and Baz nods, "Afraid so."

She returns to the cubicle. She tries to convince Hayley it's okay, everything's going to be fine but Hayley's not stupid.

"Let me go, please. Nobody will know or realise please. This is my only chance to escape."

"Tell them exactly what you told me, it was self-defence, he raped you Hayley!"

"It still won't make a difference," She stops when she sees the police officers. She looks at Baz and smiles a little; "Thank you though for everything, I mean. I would've never have gained the courage to talk so thanks."

As she leaves A&E with the two police officers, she knows she's going to tell the truth. She's going to tell them exactly what he did to her. His words ring in her ears, ("you're weak, you're pathetic. nobody's going to believe you.")

No. She's strong. She can do this.

She will do this.

* * *

**jottings** / cannot believe how many Sam/Tom stories there is so here's something different. finished, hoped you enjoyed reading! :3


End file.
